Lady Tremaine
Lady Eleanor Tremaine is a major villain in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and a member of the feared Hellfire Organization. Originally appearing in "Birth by Sleep" as a minor antagonist, Lady Tremaine's role gains a boost in importance for the series as the story moves along. She is the stepmother of Ella Tremaine, as is by law to her marriage to Cinderella's now deceased father. She is mother by blood of Anastasia and Drizella, and while she forces Cinderella to work as a maid, she will do anything to ensure her two daughters' success. However, after a close encounter with a demonic being made from her hatred nearly costs her her life, Eleanor begins to see a bigger picture and more important things to focus on besides attending to her daughters. This leads her into partnership with Maleficent as she helps the evil faerie begin the seeds of capturing the Princesses of Heart in order to open a very special door. But in order to do so, she needs to infiltrate the Order of the White Rose, and subtly convince the members to serve the evil faerie's plans whether they realize it or not. Story Before Birth of a New Era Many years after the fall of the Keyblade War but before the attempted revival, Lord Tremaine, the father of little Ella, desperate for his daughter to have a mother figure, married Lady Eleanor, who was "a woman of good family", with two daughters of her own, and a cat named Lucifer. Eleanor showed her true colors when Lord Tremaine died, however, mistreating Ella while spending extravagantly on her biological daughters Anastasia and Drizella in hopes of molding them in her own image but also spoiling them as a result. Birth of a New Era By the time the newly renamed Cinderella had reached her early 20's, she had now become little more than a coerced servant in her own home under Eleanor's command, living in a small room at the top of the tower in her house. Nonetheless, Eleanor is willing for Cinderella to undergo secret training in Keyblade Wielding under the tutelage of Masters Yen Sid and Mace Windu, if only to manipulate her when the time comes for her own ends. In the meantime, it is revealed that Lady Tremaine is a member of Maleficent and Nute Gunray's equally secret Separatist Alliance, pledging her support to steer control of the worlds into their hands through an onslaught of Wraithling attacks on the core worlds of the Republic. When Master Mace Windu commissions for Anakin Skywalker, Padme' Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cinderella, and Briar Rose to uncover the conspiracy of the Separatist Alliance and stop their Wraithling hordes from destroying everything, Lady Tremaine is among the members of the Alliance who calls in support of manipulating the young Keyblade Wielders into assisting their plans and keeping the Mahou Shoujo from awakening to their destinies as the fabled Princesses of Heart. To do this, she tricks Master Windu into denying Cinderella further training and revoking her license so as to take her back to the Chateau and keep her under her thumb. However, when King Frederick of Gaulerraute announces a court ball to calm the people's worries of the impeding Separatist War and help find his son Oscar a suitable suitor, Eleanor sees this as an opportunity to win control over the throne for the Separatists by offering her daughters' hand into the ring. But Cinderella insists that she come to the ball too so that she can cheer herself up over having lost her Keyblade rights, thus leading to Eleanor apparently consenting to her grieving step-daughter's request - that is, if she can finish all her chores and find a suitable dress. She then proceeds to heap chore after chore on Cinderella. Despite this, when Cinderella appears ready for the ball in a suitable dress (her mother's, altered to be more fashionable by her mice and bird friends, with some assistance by Michael Mouse and the fugitive Snow White), Lady Tremaine indirectly (but intentionally) points out that Cinderella is wearing Drizella's old beads and Anastasia's old sash that they threw away earlier in the day. This prompts Drizella and Anastasia to viciously tear Cinderella's dress apart, leaving her unable to attend the ball. When Cinderella, with the help of the Fairy Godmother, nevertheless attends the ball, her stepfamily does not recognize her. This was because of a combination of their belief that Cinderella was at home with her dress in tatters, the fact that Cinderella's new dress was in a different style from her old one and the fact she was made up so very differently to her usual appearance. Lady Tremaine does note a familiarity about her as she dances with Prince Charming. She is not, however, permitted to study Cinderella long enough to make the connection, as the Grand Duke closes the curtains to give them privacy. Upset but not undaunted, Eleanor gives the signal for a hiding Julius Mouse on a balcony overlooking the ballroom to cause a skirmish at the ball, thereby scuttling King Frederick's hopes for a peaceful night of distraction, by unleashing the Symphony Master Wraithling and the Werewolf Darkheart to sack the castle on the stroke of 12 at midnight while she makes her escape unseen, coincidentally at the same time when Cinderella herself also leaves before the spell over her is broken. Following the twin monsters' destruction at the hands of Briar Rose, Prince Oscar, and Anakin Skywalker, word is spread out by the next morning on Oscar's search for the lovely maiden who left her glass slipper and stole his heart figuratively. When the news reaches the Tremaine household, Cinderella becomes quite distracted and falls into a dreamlike state, dancing and singing "So This is Love" to herself. Lady Tremaine immediately realizes that Cinderella was the mysterious girl who danced with the Prince at the Ball, quietly following the girl up the tower and locking her in her room, putting the key in her pocket. As the Grand Duke Cyriack then arrives with the glass slipper, Lady Tremaine instructs her daughters not to fail her. She watches as both Anastasia and Drizella try their hardest to force their enormous feet into the slipper. While this is happening (the stepsisters prolong the process with their repeated attempts to get the slipper to fit their feet), Cinderella's two mice friends, Jaq and Gus, steal the key from Eleanor's pocket and bring it to the door of Cinderella's room. The mice succeed in freeing Cinderella from her room despite Lucifer's delaying them. When Cinderella appears and calls to the Duke, Eleanor insists to the Duke that Cinderella may not have attended the ball as she has been a household servant, despite having deduced that she has. The Duke orders Lady Tremaine to step aside. Tremaine, however, remains determined to preclude her stepdaughter from trying the slipper on; she trips the Footman as he walks over to Cinderella, causing the slipper to fall off its cushion and shatter into pieces. Cinderella then reveals that she has the other slipper, and her stepmother watches in horror when it fits her foot. Now utterly enraged at her stepdaughter's defiance and subsequent freedom from her bondage, Eleanor is forced to reveal her allegiance to the Separatist Alliance to the Grand Duke and calls upon Julius' aid one more time to summon forth the Cursed Coach Wraithling, using her own extreme jealousy and hatred as willing fuel for the monster's creation, and set it loose upon Cinderella and the arriving Padme, something which even her own daughters are wary of doing to their displeasure. During the ensuing battle, Cinderella remembers her past as Ella Tremaine, and uses her light to restore the usage of her Keyblade as an awakened Princess of Heart - Sailor Pallas, aiding Padme in destroying the creature and cutting all ties to her vile stepmother once and for all. This forces Lady Tremaine and her daughters to flee for their lives through a Dark Corridor before they are captured and executed for treason to the crown, though not before the dying Cursed Coach flings one last pumpkin fire bomb at her, causing her dress to catch on fire. Between BoaNE and The Journey The Journey An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy With the defeat of the Galactic Empire and the final sealing of the Christ-Blade, the forces of darkness were dealt a serious blow with many of the survivors, Lady Tremaine included, being sent by the newly established King Mickey of Disney-Land to a desolate asteroid prison out of the mercy in his heart in the hopes that one day their descendants will learn from the mistakes of their elders and rejoin society with hearts of light. Nonetheless, the survivors of the original Hellfire Organization refused to back down so easily, and over the course of many years, built up their forces anew in the shadows by gathering into themselves the harmful energies of the asteroid isle, eventually forging a new Hellfire Organization with the aim of invading the worlds and taking their revenge on their hated enemies. Eleanor, in particular, has set up circumstances for her remaining loyal daughter, Drizella, to marry the heir of the LeGume fortune, Gaston, and then have her grandson, Anthony Tremaine-LeGume, marry into the royal family to restore the Tremaine name throughout the worlds, even if it means getting rid of Cinderella and Prince Oscar once and for all. Appearance and Personality Eleanor Tremaine appears to be older, but has aged quite well. She has very sharp facial features including a notably large hooked nose with pronounced creases on both sides of it. She has green eyes which are notably quite fierce and evil-looking when she is angered or has evil thoughts in mind and she wears green orb-shaped earrings to contrast her eye color. She has gray hair (with a small light gray streak in the middle) worn in a high pompadour slightly resembling a heart. Her casual and most commonly seen set of clothes consists of a large red gown with a golden brooch near her neck that has a green gem in it and the gown has a high purple collar with extended purple sleeves. She wears a large green ring on her right ring finger that matches her earrings and brooch, and in the finale certain close ups show her nails are painted a lavender hue to compliment her sleeves. Her formal attire (which she wears to the ball) is a long purple gown with short sleeves. Unlike most other villains featured in the series, Lady Tremaine doesn't possess any magical powers (barring her use of the Fairy Godmother's wand in "Return of the Keyblade") or exert any physical force. She strongly believes in maintaining grace and self-control, reminding her daughters of this when the two fight during their music lesson. The only time she herself breaks this rule is, ironically, at the point when Cinderella interrupts the music lesson to bring Lady Tremaine the invitation to the Royal Ball (at which point she frustratedly slams her hands onto the keys of the piano). She has a sinister glare and is very cruel to Cinderella; an example is when she silences her harshly twice when ordering Cinderella to do chores in the chateau. She even does the same to Anatasia and Drizella occasionally. She holds a great envy towards her stepdaughter simply for her beauty and wholesome charm, so she treats her stepdaughter like a servant in her own home. A tyrant who employs subtle methods, she is deviously manipulative in controlling Cinderella by maintaining a sham benevolence in her authority of the household; she never physically abuses Cinderella and leaves that to her daughters instead. For example, when she slyly noted that Cinderella fixed up her dress with the help of Drizella's beads and Anastasia's sash, her daughters took the initiative to rip Cinderella's dress to shreds. She then cruelly bid Cinderella "good night" (since she couldn't go to the ball in rags), ultimately maintaining her ostensible fairness. By "Return of the Keyblade", however, she was implied to have become physically abusive, specifically towards Anastasia; Drizella briefly suggested she and Lady Tremaine beat Anastasia with a stick she had found. Almost all of Tremaine's actions are motivated by a narcissistic hunger for prestige, as she wants to marry her daughters off to those on the top of the social-ladder. Tremaine expects her daughters to be utterly obedient and is infuriated when they are not, as seen when Anastasia chose not to marry Prince Charming. In "Birth of A New Era", she is also shown to be quite reckless when she doesn't get her way, as evidenced by her summoning a Wraithling to kill Cinderella and Padme, apparently neither being aware or even caring if the Echthros in question harms her or her daughters in the crossfire. Abilities Weapon The Fairy Godmother's Wand is a powerful magical tool, capable of various enchanting abilities, such as: *'Conjuration' *'Metamorphosis:' Turning Cinderella's rags into a shining ballgown, a pumpkin into a coach, mice into horses, etc. *'Enchantment' *'Time-Manipulation' However, The Fairy Godmother's magic doesn't last forever, for on the stroke of twelve most of her spells are broken, and many things go back to the way they were before. However, the glass slippers she conjured for Cinderella remained, hinting some of the Fairy Godmother's magic is enduring. The wand also changes between two colors of magic for the user who is using it, for example if the person has good feelings as shown by Fairy Godmother and Cinderella the magic becomes normal white color. If a person with bad feelings as Lady Tremaine and Drizella the magic becomes a sickly emerald green in color. Gallery Lady Tremaine (Heartless Armor).JPG|Lady Tremaine in her Darkheart Battle Uniform Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Order of the White Rose Category:Witches Category:Nobility Category:Magic Users Category:Musicians Category:Separatists Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Ursula & Hook's Ocean Forces